


Yummy Bunny

by AmnioticTears (Ravenslith_FledglingMoon)



Series: HUNTER SHOTS [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AUish, Big Bad Wolf - Freeform, First Time, Gon is a Bunny, Gon is a Junkie, Hisoka is Hisoka, Hisoka is a Wolf, Honest, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Precocious Bunny, They Have HisoGon, Unexplained Anthropomorphism, Wanna come with?, and cookies, no bunnies were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenslith_FledglingMoon/pseuds/AmnioticTears
Summary: --.In which Gon is a Bunny…and Hisoka is the biggest, baddest Wolf on the block..--“Hello there ~ you’re mighty far from your den, little fruit.”Gon’s long ears twitched in the direction of the spine tingling, sultry voice coming from within the darkness between the trees.“Who’s there? Show yourself!”“So demanding…for such a little thing.”Gon’s wide chestnut eyes focused on the rustling leaves and widened further for the tall…extremely tall, strongly muscled, streamlined figure emerging into the moonlight.“…Hisoka…”Gon’s mouth went dry, and his heart kicked into double time as he stared up at the red eared wolf, whose tail swished idly back and forth behind him…as he smiled.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Series: HUNTER SHOTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107641
Comments: 27
Kudos: 127





	Yummy Bunny

* * *

**-v-**

****Yummy Bunny****

**-v-**

* * *

It was late. He wasn’t supposed to be outside.

Mito-san had told him as much before, but Gon had always had a hard head and love for the forest at night…so he’d slipped out of the house and into the familiar embrace of the woods again, shining so invitingly, perilously beneath the full moon.

In his green shorts and black tank top, with his brown cotton tail and ears perky and on the alert, Gon ran through the forest as fast as his short legs would carry him.

He was an adrenaline junkie.

Evidenced by the fact that he jumped so often from ginormous heights—which would give less inclined others heart attacks from the merest contemplation.

Something about being alone in those woods when nobody else was awake—besides the familiar denizens of the night…awoke the primal urge within Gon.

Mito often said he was far too reckless and like his father…whom he’d never known, but held onto in his heart like the fiercest phantom with powers to disappear at will, just because he could.

At a mere twelve years, Gon had the run of the land.

He knew every square inch of his surroundings, even without his impeccable eyesight.

This is what made him so unafraid to be out when he was, doing what he was doing…indulging his baser need to be free when everything in his nature said he should be cautious instead.

This is what made him prime stock and a target for the Wolf.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

Wolves often traveled in packs, it was in their nature to gravitate to each other.

So where you found one…you could generally be sure there were others lurking about, waiting to join in on the hunt and split the coveted spoils.

Hisoka was no such wolf.

He was what you would call a lone Wolf…who traveled.

Enjoying the fiercest of hunts and chowing down on prey which had the guts to try and escape him…but wound up caught between his razor sharp teeth instead.

Hisoka was a wolf that didn’t mind fighting for his food. He didn’t care for the weakest meals, indulging in those sparingly as they provided no actual challenge.

Big game was his fare.

Bucks and wild cats, grizzly bears and wily foxes, and maybe the occasional raccoon—because they always gave him the chance to flex his muscles, and refine his strength and wits.

Other wolves would never work so hard for prey, but Hisoka was nothing like the others.

He had standards.

He also enjoyed hunting at night, when the dark was thickest…and possible other _edible_ predators were prone to making the mistake of crossing his path.

It was on one such night in a new locale, that Hisoka made the acquaintance of a prey he generally let slide…for the sheer non-challenge it provided.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

The first time Hisoka met Gon the Bunny was on a moonless night, when he was on the hunt for something lean.

He’d come across the bunny when he’d been lurking about a clearing, slinking through the bushes and sniffing for the familiar twang of blood beneath warm flesh.

Gon had been alone, unarmed, and tiny.

He’d cloaked his presence on a whim, and had quietly waited and observed the creature from the shadows…feeling the slightest bit of curiosity for seeing a daytime denizen out at such an indecent hour.

Gon had traipsed easily through the tall grass, and Hisoka had watched him set about climbing to the top of the tallest tree in sight, disappearing fluidly into the upper branches, before suddenly dropping back down through the air at a choreographed free fall…which landed him gracefully on his haunches.

And then he was upright and running up the next tree…and the next…and the next… jumping off the heights of each one in the same manner, and bounding back and forth across the enclosed clearing like some sort of demented monkey on steroids.

Hisoka had been intrigued and amused—two very dangerous modes of being for him, as a particularly picky Wolf when it came to his snacks.

On a particularly fine bound which carried the bunny through the air and landed him at the center of the clearing on all fours, before he rolled over onto his back with a satisfied grin on his youthfully rounded face…Hisoka purposefully snapped a small twig underfoot, testing the creature’s knee jerk reflexes for sensing danger.

Almost immediately, the bunny’s ear’s had perked…swiveling in the direction of his concealed body, and Hisoka had grinned in pleasure as the bunny rolled fluidly to his feet and stood stock still, staring into the darkness of his hiding place.

“I know you’re there. Come out! I can smell you…whatever you are…”

Hisoka’s gold eyes narrowed, and he eyed the twitching nose of the bunny with suspicious speculation, even as he remained hidden.

It wasn’t often that his scent was the thing which gave him away. He took some pains to never broadcast his presence with any fragrance beyond the natural musk of the forest flora and dirt.

The bunny had to be bluffing.

“Tch…fine then, be that way. I’ll come to you.”

Hisoka had raised a dubious brow, and widened his eyes as the bunny darted into the trees and disappeared from sight.

Hearing nothing and no longer seeing the creature at all—Hisoka had almost groaned aloud in disappointment…thinking the bunny had effectively run away, before a small, familiar voice piped up from directly above and to his left. 

“So you’re a wolf.”

Hisoka’s ears had perked right up, and his head had upturned to find the bunny perched perilously at the tip of a high branch, staring down at him with a tilted head and unblinking, glowing chestnut eyes as he regarded the wolf with open curiosity.

Hisoka’s mouth stretched into a slow grin, and he’d straightened to his full height…in order to grace the limber bunny with a hungry, gold stare.

“Well well…color me impressed ~ how did you get up there without my notice?”

Hisoka’s voice was slick as ice, and lilting…musical to the bunny’s ears.

“I’m good at jumping and climbing. It was easy.”

Hisoka had chuckled darkly for the innocent response, and he crossed his arms and leaned against the nearest tree in order to keep the bunny well pinned in his predatory sights.

“Is that a fact? You are quite confident in those pretty legs of yours, aren’t you?”

The bunny nodded and settled cross legged on the branch, staring unabashedly down at the wolf and saying, “I am—always have been. When did you get here?”

Hisoka blinked and raised a brow.

The bunny had clarified, “I don’t mean _here_ …I mean in the forest. I’ve never seen you before.”

Hisoka smiled, “I don’t imagine you would have. I don’t go around in the sunlight. And I’ve only just made it to this particular island.”

The bunny nodded sagely. “Makes sense. I would remember you.”

Hisoka laughed outright, “I’m sure. But you wouldn’t live to tell the tale, little one.”

The bunny had regarded him shrewdly and tilted his head to the side, long ears flopping cutely along, “Are you saying you’d eat me?”

Hisoka bared his teeth in a lazy grin, showcasing the razor sharp weapons affixed to his gums in a casually dangerous manner.

“What do you think?”

The bunny had gone quiet, before grinning unexpectedly and singing out, “You’d have to catch me first!”

Hisoka...suddenly floored, had stared up at the bunny, it’s little face and body radiating so much unfettered joy, and felt his hunger diminish and make way for the most peculiar bubbling sensation in his gut.

“You say that as if I _couldn’t_.”

Hisoka found himself smirking most playfully, and the bunny’s nose twitched cutely before he stood up on the branch…seemingly preparing for a jump.

“Only one way to find out,” said the bunny as he stretched his arms overhead, before glancing mischievously down at the wolf and whispering, “Catch me if you can.”

Right before rotating his little body, and disappearing into the darkness of the forest on a familiar leaping bound.

Hisoka had frozen…then immediately risen to the challenge.

Knowing he already had the bunny’s delectable scent, and that he could follow him to the ends of the earth…if he so chose.

That night had been the first when Hisoka had inevitably been diverted from his usual hunt by the furry little distraction.

After chasing the energetic bunny all through the dark forest until near sunrise, without actually catching him (purposefully on Hisoka’s part, because he’d been _enjoying_ himself too much)…they’d both stopped at another clearing, with the bunny now standing a few yards away from the fast Wolf, who stared him down unblinkingly with glinting golden eyes and a feral grin on his face, as the little thing panted and eyed him with no small amount of awe.

“You actually… _haah_ …kept up… _haa_ …with me!”

Hisoka had cocked his hip to the side and tilted his head in no little interest…before replying, still slightly breathless from the night’s exceptional exertion, “Naturally ~ I am quite good at the _hunt_. But you are no slouch…what is your name, sweetling?”

The bunny had paused, chest heaving and eyeing the wolf up and down before responding, “Gon. I’m Gon.”

The Wolf said the name…tasting it on his tongue in a most obscene fashion, before nodding with a seductive smile, “Gon…very good little one. My name is Hisoka. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Gon had merely grinned up at the Wolf and crossed his arms behind his head.

That night—Hisoka made the decision to stay in that forest for a while, if only to run the risk of hunting Gon again…because the bunny was nothing if not…amusing.

And it wasn’t often that Hisoka felt genuinely _amused_ by prey.

For all Gon’s innocence in interacting with him—Hisoka thought he could indulge his fascination until…inevitably…he grew bored and ripped the bunny’s throat out.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

From then on Hisoka and Gon had crossed paths sporadically, both becoming familiar with the other’s habits.

Gon learned when Hisoka was likely to be around and when he’d be hunting elsewhere for actual food. And Hisoka learned of Gon’s bad habit of stealing away into the forest on nights when he was surely supposed to be safely tucked in bed.

It was always a thrill to chase the little bunny.

And Gon enjoyed the danger of being pursued by such a persistent Wolf as Hisoka…if only for the constant adrenaline rush.

Their chats afterwards were quite fun too, and although Gon kept a decent amount of distance from Hisoka when the Wolf rested against a tree, and Gon was safely grounded on the forest floor in his vicinity…it got to the point where they’d struck up a strange _almost_ friendship…with the ever looming danger of the Wolf truly attacking the bunny and erasing his precious existence.

Gon learned to play with fire.

And Hisoka learned to savor his amusement.

It wasn’t until a particular moonlit night, when Gon ventured further into the forest than ever before…that their dynamic shifted inexorably.

**\--**

**xXOXx**

**\--**

Deep in the forest, much farther than he’d usually go at night…Gon found himself wandering through the trees, ducking and weaving until he was in a place he’d never actually been before…at night.

It was near a cave, and well concealed by trees and underbrush.

The grasses were high and there were no other animal sounds lurking about.

Gon had curiously wandered into the space between the trees and out into the moonlight, observing the cave he only vaguely recalled with no little curiosity on his face.

He wondered what was inside.

Suddenly...the wind blew, and a rustling sounded behind him.

Gon was immediately on the alert.

“Hello there ~ you’re mighty far from your den, little fruit.”

Gon’s long ears twitched in the direction of the spine tingling, sultry voice coming from within the darkness between the trees. He couldn’t quite place it, as his rapid heartbeat was distorting his memory bank…but it did sound familiar.

“Who’s there? Show yourself!”

“So demanding…for such a little thing.”

Gon’s wide chestnut eyes focused on the rustling leaves and widened further for the tall…extremely tall, strongly muscled, streamlined figure emerging into the moonlight.

“…Hisoka…”

Gon’s mouth went dry, and his heart kicked into double time as he stared up at the red eared wolf, whose tail swished idly back and forth behind him…as he smiled.

“The only. How pleasant it is to see you…right outside my home.”

Gon blinked and glanced between Hisoka and the cave entrance, before scratching his cheek almost sheepishly and grinning with his tongue poking out around a too casual, “…oops…”

Hisoka smirked down at the tiny creature and began circling Gon, gait predatory as ever and blocking the bunny from running away…as he would surely want to do at this point.

Never had Gon been quite so careless this time of night, and Hisoka wasn’t one for letting an opportunity such as this slip him.

“You are quite something, aren’t you…little one. To be so very far from home, on a night you know I prefer to hunt… _real food_.”

Gon licked his dry lips and rotated his body slowly with Hisoka’s prowl, keeping the wolf in sight at all times and never allowing the Wolf to be behind his back.

“You did that yesterday. Tonight’s your night off.” Gon said it so frankly that Hisoka paused in stride, caught with the unbidden urge to laugh.

“How precious~ I reserve the right to alter my schedule.”

Gon stuck his tongue out, the pink morsel flashing through his soft lips in a provoking manner which Hisoka zeroed in on, even as Gon maintained, “Not true. You’re strict and regular with meals.”

Hisoka licked his lips slowly, and appraised the bunny with a particular gleam in his narrowed, golden eyes, “Is that so? Quite _aware_ of me…aren’t you, little fruit?”

Gon shrugged.

Hisoka’s ears twitched as he could hear the bunny’s heartbeat speed up suddenly, even as the bunny affected a nonchalant, but wary stance.

“You’re an interesting guy.”

Hisoka smirked and backed off a bit, no longer feeling the urge to intimidate the bunny and instead, affixing his back to the nearest tree and sliding down to the base.

Gon relaxed minutely for the familiar positioning of Hisoka in his resting pose…because while still dangerous, Hisoka never sat down when he was truly on the hunt.

“Come here.”

Gon blinked. Wide chestnut eyes widening even further in surprise at the finger Hisoka crooked at him, as if Gon were foolish enough to actually get within arm’s reach.

Gon shivered…seized by a reckless impulse…and he clenched his teeth together, even as Hisoka smiled and continued beckoning with a knowing gleam in his golden eyes.

Hisoka _knew_ …Gon wanted to play.

After a loaded beat, wherein Gon internally warred with reason and won the fight with his baser instincts as curiosity overwhelmed his usual impeccable sense of danger…Gon began drifting slowly over to Hisoka.

Hisoka eyed the approaching bunny, smile widening slightly for the brave creature’s guts in coming to him.

He could have forced Gon to come…but having him nearing of his own volition settled something heady in Hisoka’s abdomen…which trickled lower, and lower…until it reached beneath the loose pants of his ensemble…pooling at his crotch in a most devastating manner.

When Gon was standing directly in front of him, Hisoka lowered his hand and tilted his head to the side.

Sitting down…Hisoka was eye level to the bunny, whose chestnut eyes were gleaming and dilated in the moonlight, even as he stood firm and daringly met Hisoka’s predatory stare without the slightest flinch.

Hisoka licked his lips and slowly reached his hand out to grasp the front of Gon’s familiar black tank, before yanking the bunny unceremoniously forward to sprawl into his waiting lap, most effectively trapped within Hisoka’s strong arms.

Gon didn’t move. He didn’t breathe.

Hisoka leaned down and took a long whiff of Gon’s scent from the top of his wild, ebony locks, from which his long brown ears protruded and stood fully upright still…never drooping in any kind of fear, even as Gon’s heartbeat stumbled and Hisoka felt the telltale matching hardness pressing against his stomach from beneath the bunny’s shorts.

So his little bunny was feeling it too.

_Oh…but this was delicious._

“ _Gon_ …” Hisoka murmured, in a voice husked over with primal need as his hands traveled down Gon’s sides to grasp the bunny’s buttocks and pet that cute little brown cotton tail with his long fingers.

“Have you ever… _fucked_ …a Wolf?”

Hisoka smirked and glanced down at the now panting bunny against his chest, feeling Gon shudder bodily and push away from him just far enough to meet the Wolf’s eyes with a pretty pink flush dusting his cheeks.

“I’m only twelve. I haven’t… _done that_ …with anything.”

A deep purr rumbled through Hisoka’s chest…and Gon smiled too innocently up at the dangerous Wolf…even as he adjusted himself in the Wolf’s lap…until he was sitting straddled directly over the Wolf’s own impressive, concealed erection.

Hisoka’s eyes dilated to golden pinpricks, and he held Gon’s hips in a bruising grip as the bunny began to rock slowly back and forth…undeterred by Hisoka’s claws now digging into him, putting holes in the fabric of his small shorts. 

Hisoka bared his teeth only _just_ …and Gon stared at them up close in fascination, still rocking idly back and forth…sending small shockwaves of _need_ through the Wolf and licking his lips wantonly, as his own young arousal began to _throb_ between his legs.

He’d heard about this…from other bunnies around the island.

But it was his first time experiencing it for himself.

Gon supposed it was because he’d never been interested in experimenting…like so many of his species did when they reached his age with one another, and Gon had been far more interested in being rough and dangerous and doing things that could get him _killed_ instead.

Gon supposed this qualified for all of the above usual behavior when it came to him.

He couldn’t even really be shocked he was sitting there, humping a Wolf’s lap…well within reach of teeth which could rip his throat apart and have his insides _out_ in an instant.

“ _Nnngh_ …” Gon moaned, eyes falling half-mast as that violent thought sent a hard pulse of _want_ down to his little cock, and made his next grind down onto Hisoka send his blood rushing north and south respectively.

_But damn…that was good._

“Steady little fruit~ I may just eat you after all.”

Hisoka warned…even as he thrusted his own hips lazily upwards to meet the bunny, causing their clothed members to rub fractiously together.

Hisoka could tell…Gon _wanted_ him. His little bunny wanted him _so bad…_

A hungry moan escaped Hisoka’s throat, and in another heartbeat, he was tilting Gon’s head up by the chin and accosting those quivering lips with his own.

When Hisoka’s long tongue prodded the seam of his lips, Gon immediately _opened up_ and curiously met the hot, wet muscle with his own as he moaned and bounced faster up and down in the Wolf’s lap, jostled by the continuous languid thrusting of Hisoka’s crotch against his own…until he was well and truly being _devoured_ by Hisoka’s mouth and a molten _heat_ from deep within.

Gon moved his mouth, opening and closing against the Wolf’s in an inexperienced, but eager fashion…to which Hisoka responded tenfold, by showing Gon what it truly meant for a Bunny to be in the clutches of a Wolf _depraved_ as himself.

Hisoka’s hands and claws migrated up and down Gon’s young body, stroking at Gon’s flesh beneath the black tank and partially shredding the Bunny’s signature green shorts on every pass as he grappled with the bunny’s rump and thighs, involving himself in the ardent kiss with his _favorite_ uneaten _snack_ all the while…and growing more and more randy, the longer Gon bounced in his lap.

Being caught outside during what Hisoka inevitably wanted to do to _his Bunny_ would surely be a bad idea…given that he couldn’t be the only predator in residence in the large forest, and not every beast would be so accommodating as to look the other way at a vulnerable, rutting pair…

And so…Hisoka made a sudden, diplomatic decision and stilled Gon’s hips grinding against him, even as his own heavy cock and balls protested, and Gon panted feverishly against his mouth for the suddenly broken kiss, eyes flying open from where he’d closed them and staring at Hisoka in confusion.

Parting from the bunny’s lips with a long lick to break the warm saliva trail dripping between them, Hisoka stared meaningfully down into glazed chestnut eyes before growling, “You will come into my cave…and we _will_ finish this.”

Before Gon could so much as blink, Hisoka was standing upright, with the bunny supported beneath his perky bum—legs wound around the Wolf’s trim and powerful waist as the Wolf held him fast and easy…before relocating them both into the enshrouding darkness of the cave.

**\--**

**-v-**

**\--**

Hisoka’s cave was unlike any place Gon had been before, in that it was immense and cavernous.

There was an underground hot springs within, and shelving carved into the stone walls…which held bathing essentials and other weaponry and utensils Gon couldn’t readily place as they moved deeper past the things into the heart of the cave, with Gon holding onto Hisoka with his legs and arms wound tightly around the fast moving Wolf’s shoulders and waist, even as he tried to catch sight of everything they were bypassing in Hisoka’s haste.

When Gon’s back met the surface of an immense four post bed, covered with furs and treated pelts of exotic beasts which had surely been felled by the big and bad Wolf looming above Gon on all fours…hungrily assessing the tender little bunny with gleaming golden eyes, now thickly imbued with _lusty need_ for the snack beneath him…

Gon felt his heart begin to pound in his chest for the danger of the whole situation.

If he made it out of this intact, it’d be a miracle…he knew.

An unhurried grin stretched Gon’s plush lipped mouth, and Hisoka smirked down at his _reckless_ Bunny with matching intent burning in his golden gaze.

_They would both be enjoying this._

“What are you waiting for…Hisoka…?” Gon panted softly, as the Wolf continued to just hover and stare unblinkingly at him.

All fascination and silent admiration for the Bunny’s guts and softness…which he desired to feel writing naked beneath him, screaming as he pounded into that small body and broke it in _half_.

Gon shivered for the building darkness he could sense within Hisoka, and carefully…oh so carefully, he leveraged himself up on one arm beneath Hisoka…until their noses touched…and he was pecking the Wolf gently on the mouth, whispering softly into his ear, “If you want me…you’ll have to _take me_ …Mr. Wolf.”

Gon punctuated his words with a sharp nip to the tip of Hisoka’s red furred ear, spurring the Wolf into action with the blossoming pain and moaning appreciatively as the Wolf’s mouth latched onto his throat…and began to _suck hard_.

Gon could feel the perilous scrape of teeth, and that familiar tongue sliding against his imprisoned skin…and he ran his small hands up the Wolf’s powerful body, until they embedded themselves into the Wolf’s thick red mane, slicked back from the Wolf’s forehead…and defying gravity with its lustrous body.

Hisoka’s hair was a lot softer than Gon had anticipated, and Gon took an inordinate amount of pleasure mussing it out of place with his grasping fingers and making a sexy mess of the Wolf’s composure, as Hisoka’s mouth continued peppering his neck and bared clavicles with blood drawing _nips_ and arousing hard _sucks_ …which left behind telling hickies and welts Gon would surely be made to conceal in some fashion…should he live to see the outside again.

Hisoka shredded Gon’s tank impatiently open upon Gon’s chest as he moved lower down the bunny’s body, and Gon groaned loudly as Hisoka’s mouth began molesting his nipples, even as his claws dragged wickedly down his skin just shy of piercing the barrier, grazing the opposing nipple Hisoka wasn’t mouthing and hardening his still concealed cock further in his pants, until it was right _painful_ between his legs.

Gon cried out in desperation, fingers tightening upon the strands of Hisoka’s hair and pulling viciously at the root as the Wolf continued progressing lower…but still not as _low_ as Gon wanted and needed him to.

“ _AH! Haaa_ …Hiso…kaaah!”

Gon whined and anxiously thrusted his lower body away from the bed, bumping his straining crotch against Hisoka’s chest and causing the Wolf to immediately rear up and stare down at him, leaving Gon completely untouched and frustrated as he broke free of the bunny’s hold, and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

Dragging it over his head to be whipped off at last in a careless manner, revealing his sculpted chest and abs to Gon’s young…lustful eyes.

Gon had never seen a body that ripped before.

He could scarcely believe he was doing what he was doing with such a strong specimen.

In his ripped shirt, Gon reached slowly down and popped the button on his partially shredded shorts…before pinning Hisoka with a red faced, penetrating look.

To which Hisoka merely got off the bed and proceeded to loosen and drop his own pants…before stepping out of the last of his clothing perfectly nude…in all his corded, powerful glory…

Everything on proud display for his hungry Bunny…now eyeing the engorged rod between his legs with a watering mouth, and supporting himself on his elbows as he sat up for a better…unimpeded view.

“…wow…”

Gon breathed, staring in wonder at the monstrous thing between Hisoka’s thighs.

He’d never seen one _that_ big before.

The stray thought came to him…that it would probably hurt like hell going in.

Instead of putting him off though…knowing this, made Gon shiver in _dark pleasure_ and spread his legs instinctively wider with precum staining his shorts, as he felt his virgin hole begin to clench and unclench in visceral anticipation for what Hisoka had in store for him.

Hisoka could scent the arousal _leaking_ from his Bunny…and his mouth unfurled into a wolfish grin, with all teeth bared and glinting as he stalked forward until he was once again looming over Gon on his bed.

Keeping eye contact with Gon, Hisoka reached up with both hands and grasped the shorts…pulling them suddenly down in one fluid motion, and groaning deep in his throat as the sight of Gon’s delicate, wet need sprung up in front of him…just begging to be _tasted_.

“ _Haah_ …Hisokaah….”

Gon’s voice wrapped around his name was all the prompting Hisoka required to do just what his mouth bade.

Gon’s hands were immediately back in Hisoka’s hair, holding on for dear life as the Wolf swallowed him completely _down_ …enveloping his young need with the entirety of his mouth and throat, and not letting up on the strong suction and avaricious _licks_ , even as Gon canted his hips and rode Hisoka’s face with abandon…panting hard and chasing a climax he could feel building, and building in his little balls…until the explosion couldn’t be prevented.

Hisoka moaned deeply as the taste of warm, fresh seed coated his tongue…and he swallowed every last bit of Gon’s essence _pouring out_ with unabashed desire…continuing to milk the bunny dry until the oversensitive, drained flesh in his mouth began to _hurt_ and tingle with every rasping pass of his tongue.

Releasing Gon’s privates after a particularly painful tug on his hair from the Bunny spread beneath him, Hisoka smirked up at the heavily flushed creature…trembling all over with the aftershocks of his orgasm and eyeing the wolf between his legs with an unspoken plea on his lips.

“So delicious…my _pet_ …”

Hisoka grinned as Gon’s spent cock gave a valiant twitch for the moniker, and Gon flushed darker before purposefully grabbing his legs beneath the knees and pulling them up to his chest, exposing himself further to the hungry eyes of the Wolf and raising an eyebrow…to which Hisoka chuckled and murmured, “Quite the eager little thing…aren’t you?”

Gon’s eyes flashed, and he arched his back…baring his throat temptingly and staring up at Hisoka…as if challenging the Wolf to finish what he’d begun.

“You like waiting…don’t you… _Hisoka_ …”

Hisoka growled warningly for the cocky tease in Gon’s sweet voice, even as he eyed the pink pucker between the bunny’s legs and licked his chops…feeling himself aching for his own release and restraining his need to simply pound into the bunny with no prep.

For all his hunger…he found…he didn’t actually want to _hurt_ the bunny…

He just wanted to _ruin him_ for all else.

Hisoka’s gold eyes darkened and he dove headfirst between Gon’s legs once more, grasping his prick firmly in a hand to stave off a preemptive spurt of seed…as Gon cried his name out loudly when Hisoka’s mouth latched onto his perineum, and Hisoka’s tongue immediately shoved its way through the bunny’s innermost, constricted sphincter.

_Heavens above…his Bunny was tight…._

Hisoka’s mouth began to water copiously, slicking the way further for his forceful tongue’s entry…and dripping messily down Gon’s quivering buttocks and thighs as Hisoka ate his Bunny out…spearing him open _again_ and _again_ , and widening the resulting breach with an interposed finger whilst he proceeded—groaning his pleasure for the _squeeze_ and taking great pains to prepare the bunny for his significant member, now being clutched in his own painful grip to maintain Hisoka’s clear headed equilibrium as he serviced Gon.

_Gon…Gon…GOOON~_

_His Bunny…all HIS…!_

Gon cried out, fingers digging into his legs as he kept them spread for his Wolf…and screaming the Wolf’s name as Hisoka’s fingers multiplied within him, alongside that rapacious tongue…opening Gon up more and more with every burning stretch and thrust.

Finally…after an age of being edged along into another budding climax, with his member at full attention against his lower stomach again, Gon felt Hisoka retract his tongue and fingers, and suddenly, something blunt and _wet_ and much larger than the tongue and fingers…was being pressed threateningly to his entrance.

Gon’s teary eyes found Hisoka’s golden ones, and Wolf and Bunny locked gazes for a loaded moment…right before Gon’s eyes widened to the max and his mouth dropped open against a silent _scream_ for the suddenness of Hisoka _penetrating him_ …thrusting the whole of his bulbous cockhead and thickly veined shaft up Gon’s untouched channel in one furious slide.

Hisoka panted and huffed, bent over Gon’s small, high arching body…supported on his strong forearms above the bunny’s furry eared head…as he steadied his own riotous heartbeat in the aftermath of his violent claiming of his Bunny…

He could feel the velvet walls clamping down around him, and it took all of the Wolf’s willpower not to immediately begin thrusting…to wait instead for Gon to adjust to the sheer girth of him…before giving his Bunny the ride of his young life.

When Gon’s nails scraped his shoulder blades, and Hisoka felt those little arms of his tightly encircling his neck…nearly cutting the Wolf’s air supply…he knew it was time.

And without need of further prompting…Hisoka _moved_.

With a grunt and ferocious growl, Hisoka began to pound into his Bunny with no restraint.

Gon trembled and cried out Hisoka’s name repeatedly beneath the onslaught, and Hisoka’s hips pistoned mechanically in and out…until all that could be heard was the straining of the bed springs beneath their combined weight and exertions…alongside Hisoka and Gon’s pleasured moans and labored breathing, building up in crescendo until Bunny and Wolf both were lost to the instinctual rhythm of animal instincts.

For the first time in his life, Gon’s heart was pounding for another _being_ …instead of a near death experience.

Though with the way Hisoka was going at it…he’d probably die before the Wolf finished.

Gon found—in his delirium and pain filled ecstasy…gazing up into molten gold…eating him alive…if he were to go—this would be the only way he wanted to do it.

Beneath Hisoka…at Hisoka’s hands…for Hisoka’s pleasure… _always._

* * *

**\--**

**End Transmission.**

**\--**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> …Phew…and there you have it, my first contribution to the mess which is HIsoGon—my guiltiest OTP. 😘♥
> 
> I do hope some of you enjoyed my first foray into the pairing, and will tell me all about it in the comments. 😄
> 
> I’ll admit…when I consulted the bunnies (…plot bunnies…) about HisoGon, they immediately threw this at me. 👀🙄
> 
> And like the #AbsoluteTrash which I am…I took it and ran.😐😅
> 
> Aaah…it didn’t take long to hatch at all. 💗
> 
> And now, I shall book my one way #TicketToHell…and go chill out with the rest of the fandom enablers in Purgatory’s wait room. 
> 
> Cheers! And Happy New Year! 
> 
> ~ 🦋💧🥀


End file.
